Monster
by iSPoiLeDTiKa
Summary: "Why...do you call yourself a monster?"  " Cause I am a monster."  "You got that right."  "and so are you."
1. Chapter 1

My first PowerPuff Girls fanfic, YAY! I'm a little upset that this isn't long. I wrote it in the notepad of my cellphone so I guess that is my excuse on why it is so short. lol

**Disclaimer: Craig McCracken owns The PowerPuff Girls I only own this story plot _(if you can even call it a plot)_**

Monster

I'm a motherfucking monster!"

Buttercup heard someone yell from around the corner. Quickly racing to see who it is, disappointed seeing her rival since she was in kindergarten sitting on the curb of the sidewalk.

Monster!" He yelled again.

"Why would you call yourself a monster?" she asked standing over him.

Butch smirked, "Cause I am a monster."

"You got that right." She crossed her arms.

"That almost hurt my feelings." his smirk grew wider.

Buttercup scuffed.

"don't you want to be a monster like me?" Butch began hovering, circling around her.

"That would never happen."

"Why? Your destructive; just like me and you're full of anger; just like me."

"That doesn't mean I'm a monster like you!" she spat.

"I'm one of the best things that has happened to this city. You know it and I know it."

"Butch, you're out of your mind if you believe you're the best thing to happen to Townsville

"Well I was told I was a little crazy." He began slowly hovering away.

"You are crazy."

"I'm a monster," he kissed her "and so are you." he flies off leaving Buttercup too stunned to follow him. 

Please review let me know if I did good or bad. Hell Flame me if necessary (_but not because you enjoy it)_


	2. Remake

**Author's Notes: Okay I've decided to rewrite this story thanks to Hasten who constructively criticized my work. Thank you again by the way.**  
><strong>I know It's still not very good but this is all could add to it without completely changing the story. I hope it is better.<strong>  
><strong>Please press the little review button at the bottom of the screen and tell me what you think. Pretty please with strawberries dipped in sugar. <em>(yummy) <em>And if you allergic to strawberries_ (I'm sorry you can't eat them)_ or don't like strawberrie_s (how can you not like them?)_**

**Okay I'm done talking enjoy! :D**

**_Monster (remake)_**

"I can't sleep." Buttercup muttered throwing her bed sheet covers off her body before going to her closet to change into a green spaghetti strapped shirt and a pair of black shorts from the oversized t-shirt she called pajamas. "I guess I can take a walk around the city for a while." She quietly pushed open her bedroom window, jumped out and lightly landed on the concrete sidewalk.

Buttercup walked until she reached the park.

"I'm a motherfucking monster!"

Buttercup heard someone yell from a small distance, Quickly racing to see who it is, disappointed to see her rival since she was in Kindergarten sitting on the grass, leaning on a tree, smirking to himself.

"Monster!" He yelled again.

Buttercup stood from a distance, debating with herself if she should say something or just leave. "Why...do you call yourself a monster?" She asked standing over him.

Butch, a little startled from hearing someone's voice smirked, "`Cause I am a monster."

"You got that right." She crossed her arms.

"That almost hurt my feelings." His smirk grew wider.

Buttercup scoffed, why would this hyperactive, violent jerk, confidently call himself a monster? And in the middle of the night at that.

"So Butterfly...what are you doing out here so late? Don't you have a curfew or something?"

Buttercup glared at Butch, anger slowly rising. She hasn't had a curfew since she and her sisters' successfully convinced the Professor that they were getting to old for a bedtime.

Butch finally stood up causing Buttercup to realize he wasn't wearing anything but a pair of green basketball shorts and white tennis shoes, she lightly blushed and took a step back.

"Butterfly...don't you want to be a monster like me?"

"That would never happen."

Butch's smile slightly faded. "Why? You're destructive; just like me and you're full of anger; just like me." He stepped closer.

"That doesn't mean I'm a monster like you!" she spat.

"I'm one of the best things' that has happened to this city. You know it and I know it."

Buttercup smiled out of amusement although making Butch think he was right.

"Butch, you are out of your mind if you believe you're thing to happen to Townsville."

He chuckled, "Well I was told I was a little crazy." He began to slowly hover away.

"Not a little, a lot."

Butch quickly hovered back in front of Buttercup "I'm a monster," He lightly and quickly kissed her on the lips. "and so are you." Butch takes off leaving Buttercup to stunned to follow him. Shaking her head she yelled, "I am not!"


End file.
